Return to the past
by FanGurlz
Summary: (sequel to can't always run from your past) Captain Jack and Bethany are back! And with a child! but when their child is threatened by the evil Captain Salazar. they are forced to send their child with calypso to the year 2017! but what happens when the child returns eight years later? and joins forces with Henry Turner and Carina Smyth?
1. Chapter 1

Return to the past

Chapter 1: Full parent mode

With Bethany – the new Mrs. Sparrow- pregnant, the crew of _the Black Pearl_ were in full speed making preparations for the child of their captains. The cradle had been set up in Jack and Bethany's cabin, bottles, blankets, diapers and pacifiers littered the room. Bethany herself was now eight months pregnant, lying on their bed watching her husband pace frantically about their cabin. As crazy as it sounds Captain Jack Sparrow had gone into full parent mode…

"Do you have any cravings?" he asked her.

"No, Jack" she said.

"Your ankles are they swollen?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes "no, Jack."

He snapped his fingers. "I knew it! You're still having morning sickness!" he assumed.

"Jack, nothing's wrong" she smiled "please just sit down, your making me dizzy!"

"Alright" said Jack, not wanting to argue.

Just then the baby kicked inside Bethany. "Oh!" Bethany cried out her hands going to her stomach.

Jack jumped to his feet mistaking the situation. "The baby's coming!" he yelled running out of the cabin. "All hands! The baby's coming!" he yelled to the crew.

In mere seconds the entire crew had Bethany surrounded with a basin of water, clean towels and salad tongs. Jack shoved them aside and ran to her side.

"Right then, like we practiced, luv" he told her.

"Jack-" she said.

"Breathe deeply and slowly" he instructed.

"Jack-" she said.

"like we practised"

"JACK!" Bethany yelled "it was just a kick!"

The crew sighed tiredly.

"Alright" said Jack "false alarm, everybody out of our quarters!"

The crew piled out of the cabin while complaining:

"A kick? You know who I'd like to kick!"

"That's the third false alarm today!"

"It's like the boy who cried wolf!"

"Or the captain that cried baby!"

Jack shut the door behind them and turned to Bethany who was trying to hide a smile.

"It's not funny" he said.

She giggled "it kind of is."

He went back to his side of the bed and lay down beside her, putting a protective hand on her belly.

"It's hard to believe that in there is our child, swimming around like a guppy" he smiled at the thought.

"I like that name…guppy" said Bethany lacing her fingers with hers "our very own guppy."

Jack grinned and kissed her passionately.

 _ **X Baby's P.O.V X**_

I was having a really good nap when I heard a strange noise coming from the outside. That mommy person was making the noise, I hear her talking all the time, and her voice is soothing and sweet. And sometimes I hear daddy talk to me his voice is a little rougher, but still nice to hear. But what am I hearing now?

 _ **Oh no!**_ Mommy and daddy are kissing! Gross! I don't wanna hear that!

I started to kick; hoping mommy would get the message.

"Aw! The babies kicking! It must be able to hear us!" said mommy.

 _Duh!_ I thought.

"What's that, guppy" said daddy, pretending to hear me "you want us to keep kissing? Alright!"

 _Noooooo!_ I thought as I kept kicking _cut it out!_

They just laughed.

 _Ugh! How much longer till I get out of here?_

 _ **AN: okay small start! But more will be coming! And since I already know what gender the baby will be! I want to know which gender you think the baby will be? Boy or girl?**_


	2. Chapter 2: The birth of a Sparrow

Chapter 2: The birth of a Sparrow

 _ **X Baby's P.O.V X**_

I was trying to sleep, but mommy kept snoring, first the kissing now this! I can't take much more, it's been a month! _I want out, NOW!_ I thought. Then I felt the space I was in growing smaller and smaller. _What's happening?_ I thought.

 _ **X Meanwhile on the outside X**_

Bethany sat straight up in bed, hissing in pain. "Jack" she said "Jack wake up!"

Jack bolted awake. "What is it, luv?" he yawned.

"Jack, it's time"

"It's ten o' clock, lovely" he said still half asleep.

"No Jack, it's time! My water broke! The baby's coming!" Bethany said nervously.

Jack looked at her, sleepily then his eyes widened as her words sank in. "Oh" he said nodding his head slightly, then he took off like a shot out of their cabin.

"Make quick! All hands! The baby's coming!" he screamed throughout the ship.

The crew came slowly to the cabin still half asleep. "You'd better be right this time, Jack" Gibb mumbled to him.

"I am!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh god! Not another contraction!" said Bethany.

"Here, luv" Jack told her "squeeze my hand when you feel pain."

She took his hand. "Oh! Oh! OWWWWWW!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jack "you could crack a walnut with that grip!"

"We have to get her to a doctor!" said Pintel.

"We're in the middle of the ocean" said regetti "no way of get to a doctor now!"

"Well, who's gonna deliver the baby?" asked Gibbs.

The crew looked at Jack for the answer. "Well…"said Jack "does anyone on board know how to deliver a baby?"

The crew stayed silent, staring blankly at each other.

"C'mon really?" said Jack "no one? Not even remotely?"

Scrum then raised his hand. "I once saved a man from choking to death!" he admitted.

"Okay…" Jack said, not really all that trustworthy in Scrum "anybody else?"

" **JAAAAAAAAAACK!** " Bethany screamed in pain as another contraction hit her hard.

"Alright, alright!" said Jack "Scrum get to work."

"Aye, sir" said Scrum, turning to the crew. "Everyone out! Give the lass some privacy!"

The rest of the night was a blur; Jack stayed by Bethany's side the whole delivery. To both of their surprise Scrum actually knew what he was doing! Or at least seemed to know…

 _ **X Baby's P.O.V X**_

 _Almost there! Yes! I'm finally out!_ I thought _wait! It's cold! And bright! AHHHHHHHHHHH! PUT ME BACK! PUT ME BACK!_

"It's a girl!" said the person hold me.

" _I know you are but what am I?_ I thought.

"Can I see her?" said a voice. _Hey, I know that voice!_ I thought _its mommy!_

They handed me to a lady with red hair. She was pretty! "Hello there" she said softly, brushing her finger tips on my head.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked someone.

Then I was passed to the weirdest person I'd ever seen. With black around his eyes and ponytails coming out of his chin.

"Hi, guppy" he said "I'm your daddy."

 _This is what a daddy looks like?_ I thought _hey, what're those fuzzy things coming out of your head? I want one!_

He yelped in pain when I tugged on it. "Okay, you like my dreadlocks" he said.

I smiled up at him.

"What should we call her?" asked mommy.

Daddy looked down at me "how about little hair-puller?"

 _I can live with that_ I thought.

"I was thinking more like…Morgan" she said.

"Morgan Sparrow? I like it" he said.

Daddy leaned over and kissed mommy. I whined, not wanting them do start that again. Daddy put something in my mouth.

"There you go, guppy" he said "that's a pacifier, you suck on it."

 _Pas- pasif- aw I can't say that! I'll just call it a suc-suc_ I thought _._

I looked up at them and knew I was going to be the best guppy they ever had. Once I figure out what a guppy is?

 _ **AN: Review to let me know what ya think!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Salazar's escape

AN: Okay, so for those of you who read the summery and are wondering who the heck Henry Turner and Carina Smyth are, they are new characters from dead men tell no tales! Look up the trailers, you'll see 'em!

Chapter 3: Salazar's escape and Calypso's plan

While Bethany and Jack rejoiced about their new baby girl, deep in devil's triangle someone else was celebrating. Captain Salazar and his ghostly crew had finally tracked down _the Black Pearls_ course. They sailed out of the devils triangle, sharpened their swords and were ready for revenge. They had heard that Captain Sparrow now had a child and decided to use it to their full extent.

Captain Salazar, himself, stood the helm feeling more alive than ever- which was saying something considering he was a ghost. "You will pay for your sins, Sparrow" he said "count on it."

 **XxX**

Meanwhile on the main decks of _the black pearl,_ baby Morgan was now six months old and already crawling away from her father. But with good reason, her father was trying to put her in a dress! Morgan hated dresses! Most likely a trait from her mother…

"Guppy!" Jack called sternly "You get back here!"

That just made little Morgan crawl faster across the deck. She giggled and cooed it was all fun and games until her mother scooped her up and brought her to her father. Morgan squirmed, trying to get out of her mother's grasp.

When they got to their cabin Bethany asked Jack "do we really have to put her in that thing?"

Jack stared at the frilly white flowered dress he was holding. "Elizabeth sent it and if Morgan doesn't wear it to the party she'll be insulted" he explained.

Morgan looked up at him brown eyes wide as if to say 'no daddy, please don't make me wear it!'

"Hold her down" he told Bethany. Bethany did.

"Alright, guppy this can be easy or hard" he told the infant.

Apparently Morgan wanted it the hard way because the next few minutes was filled with wrestling and whining and "get your arm in the hole!" Once that was over and done with, the two parents stepped back and admired their handy work. Morgan looked miserable and sweet at the same time.

"Your Aunt Elizabeth is going to love you in this" said Jack.

Morgan reached up and pulled the matching frilly flower headband off her head and threw it on the floor in protest.

"Guppy, don't be like that" Jack warned.

Then Morgan-as if threateningly- began to gag.

"NO!" Jack and Bethany shouted in unison.

However before they even got the word out, Morgan spit up all down the front of her dress. Her parents sighed, exasperated, Morgan giggled, almost evilly.

Bethany looked at Jack "let's have a kid you said, it'll be fun you said!"

"Well, why did you listen to me?" Jack yelled playfully.

 **XxX**

Although baby Morgan knew well enough how to make trouble, she also knew how to charm. Even the toughest of pirates seemed to sub come to her cuteness. Jack and Bethany had a party right on the black pearl to show off their little girl, family and friends alike came to see her. She sat on her father's knee, happy to be back in her red and white striped jumper.

"She has your eyes, Jack" Will turner commented.

"Where's the dress I sent?" asked Elizabeth.

"It is currently sitting in a hamper covered in vomit" answered Jack.

Elizabeth scowled.

Then ten year old Henry Turner, Will and Elizabeth's son, came over, staring at Morgan, surprised at how small she was.

"Ello, Henry, what do you think of baby Morgan?" Jack asked him.

Henry tilted his head slightly. "You're sure that's a girl?" he asked.

Jack stared "do you want to change her and find out?"

"No, no I'm good!" said Henry as he ran off.

Just then two pirates pushed their way through the crowd. "Excuse us! Proud grandfathers coming through!" announced Captain Musket, Teague followed close behind.

"Dad, Captain Musket, glad you could make it" said Jack.

The two older pirates looked at their new grandchild. "So… is it a boy or a girl?" asked Teague awkwardly.

"Dad! Have ye gone blind already?" Jack said "it's clearly a girl!"

"Well, it is hard to tell with that jumper she has on" said Musket "it makes her look like a boy."

"It does not!" protested Jack "it makes her look perfect!"

"Jack's right" said Teague "besides it's his daughter let him dress her the way he wants."

"Thank you, dad"

"But just so we're clear it is a girl?" he asked.

Jack sighed heavily "yes dad."

Teague turned to Musket. "Cough up the five shilling" he said holding out his hand. Musket rolled his eyes but dropped five shillings in Teague's hand.

Jack watched slack jawed. "You bet on what gender the baby was?" he looked at them.

"Aye." They said.

Jack just rolled his eyes and took Morgan over to the railing of the ship. Morgan giggled as the sea air danced through her brownish black hair.

"You love the sea, don't you?" Jack said, proudly.

She gurgled in response.

"It's in your blood after all" he told her "one day you're going to be a little high seas hell raiser- don't tell mommy I said that."

"Don't tell mommy what?" came a voice from behind.

Jack turned and saw Bethany with her arms crossed. "How much I love her!" said Jack trying to cover up the situation of teaching Morgan swears.

She smirked and took Morgan to play with Henry.

Suddenly a whirlpool formed near the pearl and out of it came the sea goddess calypso. She looked much like Tia Dalma still, but with a blue dress that seemed to shimmer like the Caribbean blue waters and seashells in her hair.

"Bloody hell!" said Jack as everyone stared at the uninvited guest. "Can we not have a bloody party without some supernatural thing happening!"

"Jack and Bethany Sparrow" said Calypso "I have come with a warning!"

"What warning?" asked Jack.

"He has escaped" she warned.

Everyone gave her blank stares.

"Captain Salazar has escaped the devils triangle and he's coming for the child" Calypso pointed at Morgan.

"What!" shrieked Bethany.

"Salazar! I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"We have to kill him first!" suggested Pintel.

"You can't kill a ghost pirate!" said Gibbs.

"Well, what do we do?" shouted regetti.

The whole party started arguing over what to do. How do you really kill a ghost pirate? Jack and Bethany watched the whole ordeal, Jack noticed young Morgan starting to cry at the sight.

Jack jumped up on the railing and fired his pistol into the air. Everyone froze.

"Stop it all of ya!" yelled Jack "your scaring the wee lass!"

The crowd murmured their apologies.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Bethany asked him, soothing Morgan. There was fear in Bethany's eyes for her baby girl, Jack could see it. He, himself, feared for what would happen to Morgan if Salazar got his hands on her.

"I have a gift for the child too" said Calypso "the gift of protection."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

Calypso handed him a small vile labeled sirens _tears_ Jack looked at the blue glowing liquid inside.

"How will this protect Morgan?" asked Jack.

"Dump the contents into the sea when the time comes and I will come and take the little babe somewhere far away. Somewhere the evil ghost cannot get to her" Calypso instructed.

"No" Jack said firmly, giving her back the vile "you're not taking my baby away from me!"

"Jack" said Bethany, tears welling in her eyes "I don't like it any more than you do, but this could be her only chance."

Jack stared down at the baby in Bethany's arms; Morgan stared up at him as well. He could tell by her eyes that she was just as scared and confused as he was.

Jack sighed. "Fine" he said finally "but you must watch over her personally, Calypso."

"Of course" she said with a nod and then she was gone leaving behind the vile of sirens tears.

 _ **AN: Reviews, please?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Guppy's first word

Chapter 4: Guppy's first word

Three days later jack was getting baby Morgan ready for bed in their cabin. She stared up at him confused; she knew something was wrong, her daddy just wasn't as happy as he used to be. Nobody on _the black pearl_ was anymore, not now that they knew they were giving up their smallest member of the crew.

"I wish I could be around for your first steps" Jack told her "or your first word… what do you think your first word will be?"

Morgan sucked on her fingers.

"Come on, guppy" he took her in his lap "say something for daddy, can you say…. rum?" he held up a bottle of rum.

Morgan reached for it, clearly wanting to taste some.

"No guppy, rum is for daddy only" he said putting the rum away.

"What about baba?" said Jack holding a bottle of milk to her "can you say baba?"

Morgan took it and sucked the milk from it.

Jack smiled and carried her to her crib. "You know guppy, I bet when you start talking you'll be even more trouble than you are now" he told her "and if that's the case you don't have to say a word to impress me."

Morgan grabbed her stuffed fishy and hugged it; Jack went and grabbed his guitar that Teague gave him. He began to play a lullaby he wrote for Morgan. The tune was slow and had a deep meaning, soon the tempo picked up and Jack began to sing softly.

 _ **(AN: Song is Paul simon's father and daughter)**_

 _ **If you ever awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream**_

 _ **And for a fraction of a second,  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memories  
Upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star**_

 _ **I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
(forever)  
And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary  
Hidin' under your bed  
I'm gonna  
Stand guard  
Like the postcard  
Of the golden retriever  
And never leave  
'Til I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head**_

 _ **I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you always know  
As long as one and one is two  
Ooh ooh  
There could never be a father  
Love his daughter more than I love you**_

 _ **Trust your intuition  
It's just like going fishin'  
You cast your line and  
Hope you get a bite**_

 _ **But you don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the marketplace  
Trying to help the human race  
Struggling to survive  
It's as harsh as night**_

 _ **I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you always know  
As long as one and one is two  
Ooh ooh  
There could never be a father  
Love his daughter more than I love you**_

 _ **I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you always know  
As long as one and one is two  
Ooh ooh  
There could never be a father  
Love his daughter more than I love you**_

Jack turned to see Bethany standing behind them.

"It's going to be so hard to let her go" she said looking down at the sleeping Morgan.

Jack put an arm around her. "Bethany" he said "we will never have to let her go; she's our little girl forever. Just because she somewhere far off doesn't mean we won't still remember her this way."

Just then cannon fire shook the ship, Gibbs and Scrum ran in and locked the door.

"They're here!" said Scrum "Salazar and his crew! They're here for the baby!"

Jack grabbed the vile of sirens tears and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed his sword and the half asleep and scared little Morgan.

Bethany placed a kiss on her baby's forehead. "Goodbye, my luv" she choked out through the tears. She looked at Jack "kill anyone who tries to hurt her."

Jack nodded and burst out of the cabin. Immediately a ghost pirate attacked him he fought back fighting with all he had. He kicked his enemy to the ground and ran for the other side of the ship.

He grabbed the sirens tears from his pocket and dumped the entire thing into the ocean.

Calypso appeared instantly and with a snap of her fingers she froze the whole battle, everyone except for her, Jack and Morgan.

"It is time, witty Jack" Calypso told him.

Jack gave his baby girl one last kiss before handing her over to the sea goddess. "Promise me you'll watch over her?" he said.

"I promise" she said gently taking the child.

"Goodbye for now, guppy, I love you" Jack said turning away.

"Dada!" said a small voice.

Jack turned around and saw Morgan's tiny arms reaching out to him. "Dada!" she said to him.

"Your first word…" Jack trailed off, smiling sadly.

With that Calypso took the youngest sparrow into a whirl pool disappearing completely. The battle unfroze and Jack was still staring at the waves when Salazar grabbed him by the throat.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he roared at him.

"Gone" Jack choked out "you'll never find her!"

The flames of hell burned in Salazar's eyes then he threw Jack on the deck of the ship.

"Fine" he spat "if we cannot take your offspring… we well take your senora!"

"What?" said Jack he got up and saw Salazar's crew bounding and gagging Bethany.

"Bethany! NO!" he shouted. He tried to run to her but Salazar came up from behind him and punched him in the back of the head. The unconscious Jack fell to the deck.

Salazar grinned "revenge is mine."

 **XxX**

 **Location: Hawaii USA**

 **Year: 2009**

Calypso walked out of the waves of a deserted Hawaiian beach still holding baby Morgan. Morgan stared up at her sad and confused. Where was her mommy and daddy? Where were they going?

"Dada?" she said to calypso.

Calypso smiled down at the child she held. "No, child" she said "you shall call me Naomi, your guardian. And you will now be known as Morgan Hamilton."

Morgan touched her cheek with her small hand.

"You will return to the past… but for now you will stay where it is safe" Naomi said taking Morgan to the sandy beach.

Morgan stared back at the sea and its waves… somehow, they called to her.

 _ **AN: What do you guys think? Reviews please!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Morgan makes waves

Chapter 5: Morgan makes waves

 **8 years later**

 **Year: 2017**

Morgan grew into a beautiful little girl; she never knew her parents, her guardian, Naomi, was the only parental figure she could remember. She taught herself to swim and surf at a young age and now as she reached the age of eight, the sea and surfing was all she thought of. Naomi's only rule about the sea was: no surfing when the sun goes down.

Despite being good at surfing, Morgan was terrible at school. She pulled school-wide pranks, mouthed off to teachers and never paid attention in class. She was in the principal's office at least once a day… and that was on her good days.

Which was where Morgan was now, sitting outside the principal's office listening to a substitute yell about how much a 'delinquent' she was and how she 'wasn't going to go anywhere in life.'

"What a spaz" mumbled Morgan, rolling her eyes.

The door swung open and out marched the substitute left while glaring at her, Morgan just smirked back.

"Come in, Morgan" said the principal Miss Stevenson.

Morgan came in and plopped down in a seat. Principal Stevenson stared at her like she was a puzzle, a puzzle that needed to be solved.

"How are you, Morgan?" she asked her.

"Not bad" she replied "is this a new stapler?" she pointed to the heavy black stapler on the desk.

"You know what I mean Morgan" said the principal a bit more sternly "is everything okay at home?"

Morgan blinked "yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, you just put one of our substitutes to an early retirement" Stevenson said.

"That sub was a spaz! All I did was spit my gum in her hair!" Morgan smiled innocently.

Stevenson was not convinced though. "Oh, Morgan, you're getting worse instead of better and I can't help but think it's because of your par…" the principal's words trailed off.

"My parents" Morgan said the word parents like someone would say a swear. She never knew her own, and she never knew who they were or where they were from or even why they gave her up! Every time she asked Naomi about them she just told her a fictional story about two pirates who fell in love. What did that have to do with her mom and dad?

"Morgan, I didn't mean it like"- the principal started but Morgan cut her off.

"No, it's okay" Morgan said angrily "I mean, hey, if my own parents gave up on me, maybe the rest of the world should do the same: just give up…on ME!" She snatched her backpack up off the floor and left the office.

 **XxX**

Morgan rode the bus back to her house; she lived on the beach with Naomi in a bungalow. Both she and Naomi preferred to be beside the sea, like it was a part of them. Morgan dropped her school bag at the front door, grabbed her surf board off the porch. She pulled off her shirt and shorts to reveal her bikini and went surfing. Naomi didn't get home till six so it gave her a good three hours of surfing.

Surfing was Morgan's way of clearing her head, to be free, just herself out on the open water, riding the waves. She sat on her surf board in the open water checking her waterproof wristwatch it read 5:55 P.M. she paddled her way in to meet Naomi.

When she got there she got dressed in her room and put on her favorite movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: the curse of the black pearl. She stared up at the countless posters and images of the pirate movies on her walls. Unlike most girls who watched the movies just to see Johnny Depp and Orlando bloom. Morgan watched them for comfort and understanding, like Jack Sparrow for instance that guy knew the meaning of freedom and had a love of the sea… just like her.

Then there was a knock on her bedroom door, Naomi stood there, smiling.

"I see you're brushing up on your pirate history" she said coming in.

"Not really, I was just bored" Morgan shrugged.

Naomi could see right through her though. "Rough day?" she asked with her faint Jamaican accent.

"Like you won't believe" she said leaning on her pillows. "Hey, Naomi? Can you tell me about my parents?"

Naomi got a slightly surprised look on her face. "Well, once there were two pirates and they fell in lov"-

"No, no, no, no, no" Morgan said "I said parents not pirates."

"I know" replied Naomi.

"But what do pirates have to do with my parents?" asked Morgan.

"You will know one day, the waves of the past will soon become clear."

"Ugh! That doesn't even make any sense!" cried Morgan as she left the room. "Why do you always have to talk like Yoda?!"

Morgan huffed and buried her face in a pillow. She knew Naomi was hiding something from her; she looked at the TV screen and Captain Jack's big entrance where he comes in on the sinking boat. Morgan smirked and paused the movie right on the close up of his face.

"You make life seem so easy, Captain Sparrow" she sighed.

She walked out of the room and went to help Naomi with dinner.

 **XxX**

Naomi had to run to the store to get something for dinner, she left Morgan home alone, reminding her not to go surfing when the sun went down. Morgan always wondered about that rule, what was so bad about the sea and sundown? Her curiosity piqued, she decided to find out. After all, what could be so dangerous about the sea?

Morgan swam out with her board attached to her ankle with the safety line, just in case. She swam out a good few yards and watched the sun set over the horizon.

Then the craziest thing happened a green flash went off as the sun went down over the horizon.

Morgan rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things. Then she turned when she heard Naomi yelling to her from the shore.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Turn around!" yelled Naomi cupping her hands around her mouth.

Morgan turned but it was too late. She was engulfed in a huge wave that came out of nowhere! She tried to swim back to the surface, but she just kept getting pulled down, possibly by the current. Her heart pounded, her lungs burned for air and soon her world and everything in it went black.


	6. Chapter 6: I think your my daughter

Chapter 6: I think you're my daughter

 **Location: The Caribbean Sea**

 **Year: 1768**

Captain jack sparrow sat in his cabin staring at a locket with a picture of Bethany on one side and a picture of his baby girl, on the other end. He sighed depressed, eight years… eight years he'd been trying to track down that damn ghost. Eight years since he held his beautiful Bethany. Eight years since he had to give away his baby girl, Morgan. She would have been eight years old in a few weeks. He could almost picture her with his eyes and her mother's fiery temper.

Someone knocked on his cabin door. "Yes?" he said.

Mr. Gibbs walked in. "Sir, I think you should have a look at this?" he said.

Jack sighed but got up and followed him out on deck where the crew was huddled around something. "This better be good, gib"- he stopped in midsentence upon seeing the sight that had the crew so shocked.

It was a young girl lying coconscious on the deck, wearing practically nothing at all! Even Captain Jack Sparrow hadn't seen this much flesh exposed on a woman! Never the less a young girl. She had two tiny patches covering her breasts held up by strings and what appeared to be matching underwear, the skimpiest underwear ever.

"Where did you find her?" asked Jack, still amazed by her choice of clothing.

"She was just floating out in the open ocean, captain" said scrum "Pintel and Marty here hulled her aboard."

Just then the girl groaned and opened her eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight. She slowly sat up and looked around, blinking and looking confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, eighteen year old Henry Turner, who was now a crew member of _the black pearl,_ came out of his cabin.

"Jack, what's happen"- he stopped short after seeing the girl and her attire too.

She stared around at all the men eyes on her, her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Henry took off his coat and put it around her.

"Th- thanks" she said shivering.

"It's alright, your safe" he told her with a reassuring smile.

She smiled back and then her eyes landed on Jack. She pointed to him "I-I know you" she said.

"You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" asked Jack.

"Jack!" scolded Henry.

"You're Johnny Depp!" she said jumping up.

Jack stared at her blankly. "What?" he asked.

"Oh my god! Am I really on the set of the next pirates' movie?" she asked, staring around in wonder. She stared at Jack smiling and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, trying to get out of her python-strength grip.

"Yes and what do you mean by 'on set'" asked Henry.

"Well, this is a movie set isn't it?" asked the girl.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"She's a bit daft, captain" Gibbs whispered to Jack.

"This has to be the set of a movie, right?" she asked.

"Well, we are _moving_ if that's what you mean" said Henry.

"You know what I'm talking about, swords, pirates, adventure, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann?" she went on.

Henry gave her an odd look. "How do you know my parents?" he asked her.

"No, I'm talking about Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightly, duh!" she said like it was obvious.

Henry raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed "oh, I get it, your all in character!" she walked over to Jack "see? That's Johnny Depp!"

"No, you've got it wrong, luv" he told her "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"What if I take off your wig?" she said slyly.

"What?" he asked.

She grabbed a handful of his dreadlocks and pulled.

"OW!" he cried out.

"See? This is clearly a wig!" she said still pulling.

"OW! STOP!" the pirate captain yelled.

"Wow, this is really pinned on good!" she said sill pulling "and so realistic! It feels like your scalp, it's…it's …IT'S REAL!" she yelped letting go.

Jack rubbed his head "of course, it's bloody real!"

"Oh… my…god… it-it's real… you're an actual pirate!" she said, pointing a shaking finger at Jack.

"Yeah and I'll make you walk an actual plank if you do that again!" Jack yelled.

The girl looked up at him with big brown sad eyes, her body shaking. "I-I-I'm sorry" she whimpered. She ran to the nearest cabin- which was Jack's- and slammed the door shut. Once she was inside she started to cry.

Henry and the crew gave Jack a look, a look that said 'you jerk!'

"Well what was I supposed to say 'thanks for trying to scalp me?'" Jack said.

"Jack, she's a little girl and she's scared and confused" said Henry.

"Not to mention daft" added Jack.

"Jack!" Henry scolded "go apologize!"

"But she"-

"Go!" the crew told him.

"Alright, I'll do it to get her out of me cabin!" he said back.

The crew went back to their duties as Jack went and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" said the girl sobbingly.

"I can't, you're in _my_ cabin" he said.

She slowly opened the door a crack and said "fine, come in then."

Jack walked in and said "you know it's odd, I remember a certain lass taking my cabin away from me before."

"Who?" she sniffled.

"My wife" he said.

She stopped crying abruptly. "Whoa, you have a wife?" she asked interested.

"Aye, she was beautiful and her name was Bethany" he explained "but she was taken by an old enemy of mine."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said sympathetically.

"It's alright" he said "now if you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions… if you feel up to it?"

"You're the captain" she said.

He grinned "Well, do ye remember how you got in the middle of the sea?"

"Not really" she answered "I was surfing and"-

"What is surfing?" he asked her.

"Oh right…um… well it's a sport where you balance yourself on a wooden board called a surf board and you ride the waves on it."

"Sounds amazing… yet impossible" Jack pondered, imagining it.

"Anyone can do it with the right balance" she said.

"Hmm and where are you from?"

"Hawaii, U.S.A"

"Ha-what what?"

"It's an island."

"I see" said Jack; he seemed to be processing all this.

"Look, I know this all sounds kind of crazy-well, very crazy- but its true and the reason I'm sad is…well…"

"Go on?" Jack urged her gently.

She sighed. "This is going to sound even crazier but... what year is it?"

"1768" he said "why?"

"When I left shore it was 2017" she said.

"Wait, wait, wait" said Jack waving his hands about "are you telling me that you traveled through time?"

"I understand how weird it sounds" she said hugging her knees.

"Believe me, I've heard and seen weirder" he told her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "One more question, then we'll take a break, savvy?"

"Okay" she shrugged.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Morgan" she answered softly.

Jack's eyes widened, he took a good, hard look at the girl. Instantly memories of his baby girl came flooding back all at once.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked him.

"You-your Morgan?" he stammered.

"Yeah, that's my name" she said "why?"

He looked at her even more closely. "Your name…you look about the right age…?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Morgan asked, getting creeped out.

"M-Morgan, you remember when I told you I had a wife?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Morgan, confused.

"Well, we also had a baby…named Morgan" Jack told her gently.

"What?" she said, a look of shock on her face.

"Morgan, I-I think you're my daughter…"

 _ **AN: Oooh! The secret is out! Hit that review button, peoplez!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Give him a chance

Chapter 7: Give him a chance

Meanwhile Henry and Gibbs were tending to the main sail outside of the cabin.

"They've been in there quite a while" said Henry "do you think the girl accepted his apology yet?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Morgan screamed from inside the cabin.

"Something tells me no" said Gibbs, shrugging.

Morgan ran out of the cabin and started running around the main deck of the pearl. The entire crew stopped and stared, they had never seen anyone freak out before. To make matters worse Jack came stumbling out of the cabin and began chasing her.

"Get back here, young lady!" he yelled after her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled behind her.

"What's going on?" yelled Henry, joining the chase behind Jack.

"She's my long-lost daughter!" panted Jack.

"Morgan?" Gibbs asked Jack, joining the chase.

"Aye!" he said still chasing Morgan.

Morgan then crawled up the rigging and climbed to the crow's nest, Jack, Henry and Gibbs stopped running smack into each other. Morgan curled up in the crow's nest and hugged her knees.

"Morgan Sparrow! You get down here right now before you break your neck!" Jack called up to her.

Morgan didn't answer.

"MORGAN!" Jack shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Morgan yelled down to them "You didn't want me then so why would you want me now!"

"That does it" Jack said to Gibbs "hold me effects, I'm going up after her."

"Wait!" said Henry "let me try and reason with her."

Jack stared. "You? Why you?" he asked him.

"Because I know what it's like to be away from your father so long" said Henry, already crawling up the rigging.

"Fine, but don't blame me if she throws you from the crow's nest!" said Jack.

 **XxX**

Morgan wiped her tears away when she heard someone come up the rigging. She prayed it wasn't Jack; she didn't want to talk to him, not after he abandoned her. She sighed in relief when she saw it was only Henry.

"Oh, it's you" she sneered.

"Hello to you as well" Henry rolled his eyes and sat beside her.

"Look if you're going to tell me to forgive Jack then you're wasting your time" Morgan said a bit more delicately.

"Why won't you forgive him?" Henry asked her.

"Why?" she said angrily "He gave me up! I grew up not even knowing who my parents are! Kids used to tease me about it! They used to call me 'orphan Morgan'! I bet Jack didn't even give me a second look when he gave me away! Do you have any idea what that's like?"

Henry's eyes flickered with sadness. "Yes, I do" he said.

Morgan turned to him eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sorry" she said "I know what happened to your father… I shouldn't have"-

"Listen Morgan" he told her "I know for a fact that Jack loves you and he tries. I lost my father when he went to sail the sea but you have a chance. Fate brought you here and gave you that chance… don't you think you can give your dad one?"

Morgan looked down at Jack; he was at the helm looking at his compass.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it" she said "in the meantime, can you find me some clothes? I really don't want to flaunt my bikini in the eighteenth century."

He smiled "sure, but we don't have any dresses on board."

"Ugh! I hate dresses! Just something like what you have on will do"

"You really are Jack child" he said climbing down the rigging.

Morgan couldn't help but smirk.

 **XxX**

Henry came back with a change of clothes, Morgan got changed keeping her bikini on underneath. She thought about what Henry said and finally as night fell across the Caribbean sky and the crew was in the galley eating, she decided to come down.

When she came into the galley and the crew went silent.

"Morgan! I saved you a spot!" Henry called her over to the spot between him and Jack.

Morgan sat down and glanced up at Jack, she couldn't believe the man she had admired all these years was her father.

The room had an uneasy silent so Gibbs spoke up to ease the tension.

"So Morgan does anything on the pearl seem familiar?" he asked her.

"No… should it?" she asked.

"I guess you wouldn't remember" the first mate shrugged "you were only on the ship for the first six months of your life."

"I was?"

"Aye" some of the crew answered.

Scrum laughed "I can still remember you crawling around on deck with your dad here running after you!"

The crew nodded fondly.

"Jack, remember how proud you were when she got a hold of you pistol, threw it and it fired off and hit the monkey!" reminded Gibbs.

Jack smiled, remembering.

"Oh my gosh! Was the monkey okay?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"It's an undead monkey, so sadly it was okay" said Jack.

Morgan laughed.

The crew shared their fondest memories of baby Morgan over dinner. Little by little the ship started to feel like home to Morgan, soon she started to feel tired and Jack took notice.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked her.

"Sure" she rubbed her eyes.

Jack took her to his room and made up a cot for her beside his bed. She lay down and he tucked her in.

"Are you too old for a kiss good night?" he asked her meekly.

"Between you and me, I still sleep with stuffed animals" she said embarrassed.

"Oh! That reminds me…" he left the room and came back with a stuffed fish.

"Your mother made this for you, she called it your fishy and you always slept with it" he said giving it to her.

"Thanks… dad" she said.

"Your welcome" he kissed her head "good night, Guppy."

"What did you call me?"

"Guppy" he said "I gave you that nickname when you were still in your mother's stomach. You were always my guppy."

She smiled "I think I can get used to that?"

"Good, because that's not changing!" he said playfully stern.

She giggled "goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Guppy" he said shutting the door and returning to the helm.

 _ **AN: Yay! Father-daughter bounding! You know the drill my pirate peeps! Reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8: A day with dad!

_**AN: Shout out's to my reviewers and fellow pirate-lovers!**_

 _ **Chinaluv: thanks, it is pretty cute, huh?**_

 _ **Guest: I hope she realizes it too and I think it's that sparrow stubbornness that we like about Jack and Morgan.**_

 _ **BarbossaXSalazar: No! You're the awesome one for reviewing!**_

 _ **Jemma Cross: Thank you! I sure will!**_

Chapter 8: A day with dad

While Jack was reunited with Morgan, Bethany was still aboard _the Silent Mary_ and sadly the years of torment had taken its toll on her. They had chained her ankle to the floor in the brig to make sure she would not escape. They fed her moldy or stale bread and water to keep her alive as bait for Jack. She ate only out of protest or when she had to and after eight years in there she was, sadly, beginning to lose her mind. Bethany would hallucinate about Jack and baby Morgan visiting her in her cell.

She was tugging at her ankle chain again, hoping it had rusted enough for her to break free. High hopes, but hope was all she had now.

"Ello, lovely" came a voice.

She turned and saw her Jack holding baby Morgan, standing in the brig with her.

She smiled at them both. "Hello birdie" she said.

"Guess what Guppy did today?"

"What?" she asked, smile widening.

"She took her first steps" said Jack, putting the toddler down. "Go see mommy" he told her.

The little toddler Morgan struggled to take steps, careful not to fall. Once she was close enough Bethany scooped her up into her lap, the toddler squealed sweetly.

"Mama!" she told Bethany.

She smiled. This was what Bethany wanted, to be with her husband and daughter. The moment soon ended though when Salazar began to come down the stairs to the brig. Jack and Morgan disappeared into thin air; Bethany always felt an aching feeling in her heart when they left.

"Do you still think your filthy pirate is coming for you!" sneered Salazar.

"Do _you_ still think that revenge will help you and your worthless crew?" cried Bethany.

He threw a loaf of bread with mold on it at her. "Just for that, no water for today!" he shouted. He stormed up the stairs back up to the main deck, slamming the door behind him, leaving Bethany in the darkness.

 **XxX**

Morgan woke up that same morning, she didn't know why but she would it easy to fall asleep on a ship. She got out of her cot, put on her boots and went out into the warm Caribbean sunlight.

Jack took notice of her coming out of the cabin and gave the wheel to Scrum. He walked down the steps to meet her.

"Sleep well, Guppy?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said.

"Good" he said smiling and walking back up to the helm.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, where _are_ we headed?" Morgan asked, following him. "Are we looking for treasure? Off to break a curse? I'm up for anything!"

"Actually we're headed for Tortuga" said Jack, looking at his compass.

"Oh…" said Morgan disappointed.

"Yes and while the crew is resupplying there you will be having a day with your dear ol' dad" said Jack glancing at her.

"Oh!" she said, more excited.

"And I want you to tell me all about what you've been doing these past years" he said "including that thing you were talking about before, what do you call it, soofing!"

"Surfing!" Morgan laughed.

"That's it!" he said.

"And I want to hear about what I was like back when you had me" Morgan smiled and stuck out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Jack shook "aye, we do!"

Meanwhile henry was looking at them through his spyglass, feeling proud of the fact that he convinced Morgan to give Jack another chance.

Carina Smyth came up beside him "So you weren't joking when you said Jack had a daughter?"

"No" he sighed.

"You still wish you were that young with your father, don't you?" she asked.

"I just wanted her to seize the chance she had, that's all" he said "it doesn't matter anyway."

The pearl made port in Tortuga and Morgan and Jack went off to explore the sights and-as Morgan came to realize- smells of Tortuga.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Jack as he happily walked the streets.

Morgan coughed. "It smells!" she complained.

"So did changing your diapers" Jack smirked.

"What did you say?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, nothing come along!" said Jack put an arm around her and led her into a tavern called The Faithful Bride.

They sat down at a table in the back a woman in a wench gown came and took their order.

"Two rums" said Jack.

Morgan poked him in the arm. "I'm under age!" she protested.

"Under the age for what?" he asked.

"Drinking rum!" she said.

"Well, what would you like?" asked Jack crossing his arms.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Morgan asked the waitress.

"We got meat pies?" she offered.

"Okay!" said Morgan.

The waitress came back with their orders and Morgan immediately began to eat her meat pie. Until she saw Jack staring at her.

"What?" she asked "I didn't have breakfast?"

"Oh I know…" said Jack.

Morgan finished her last bite.

"…I just thought it would just be fair to warn you that they use dog meat for those pies" he took another gulp of rum.

Morgan spit it out and grabbed the bottle of rum Jack was drinking from, gulping it down to wash the taste out of her mouth. When she was done she gagged, rum and meat pie weren't a good mix!

"See! Now your drinking rum!" Jack said proudly, slapping her on the back.

Morgan then vomited up all the rum and meat pie all over the floor.

Five minutes later they were outside roaming the streets again.

"Sorry I got you kicked out of the tavern" said Morgan.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you about those meat pies earlier!" said Jack.

Morgan shot him a look.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Jack.

"Can we go to the sea shore?" she asked.

"Well…"

"You owe me after the meat pie incident" she warned.

"Fine" he said.

They went to the sea shore, walking along it and began to talk. Morgan told Jack of the 21st century and her life and school. He even laughed at the stories about the pranks she pulled on teachers. And Jack told her about what it was like those six months he had her as a baby and spoke fondly of her mother, Bethany.

"Do I look like her?" she asked as they sat in the sand as the sun was setting over the ocean.

"Not really, you look more like me" he said "but you do have her nose."

"Her nose?" she said smiling.

"Aye" he told her "my eyes and her nose."

"Maybe that's a good thing" she said "because I'd look pretty weird with your nose!"

"What's wrong with my nose, missy?" he asked her, sternly.

"It's big" she giggled "I would've looked weird!"

Jacks mouth gaped open in shock, then he smiled. "It's a good thing you me daughter, Guppy" he said putting an arm around her.

 _ **AN: what do you guys think? Sorry it's late!**_


End file.
